A resin coating used for the surface finishing of a leather is conducted for the prevention of penetration of soil and easy wipe-off of attached sweat and soil, in addition to the protection of leather surface and beautification of appearance. As a surface coating film material for the leather, used are urethane resins, nitrocellulose lacquers, proteins such as casein, and fluorine-free resins such as higher fatty acid ester waxes. Among them, the urethane resins are widely used, because they are excellent in the coating film adherence, the softness, the transparency, the bend resistance, the low-temperature resistance, the chemical resistance, the heat resistance and the abrasion resistance.
However, conventional coating films are either hydrophilic or lipophilic, and an aqueous soil such as a mud and a soy sauce easily attaches to the hydrophilic coating film and an oily soil such as a skin fat, a lipstick and a ball point pen ink easily attaches to the lipophilic coating film and it is difficult to remove off these soils.
On the other hand, the coating of a fluororesin paint is applied to various substrates such as construction materials in view of the excellent soil resistance of the coating film. However, because the coating film is poor in softness, the fluororesin paint is not practically used for the leather which requires high softness.
For example, JP-A-4-279612 discloses a fluororesin coating composition and JP-A-10-147746 discloses a composition comprising a repellent such as a polyfluorinated carbon chain-containing compound and a silicone oil, as a fluororesin paint. However, these documents do not consider the leather use.
JP-A-2000-54000 discloses a leather having good soil resistance caused by applying a fluororesin paint to the leather, but the applied leather is not one satisfying all of the demand peculiar to leather such as feeling and matt appearance, and film properties such as soil resistance and abrasion resistance.